


In a way, Thor was right.

by permink



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Thor is Oblivious, all the avengers but theyre mentioned, mentioned avengers - Freeform, only fluff i promise, this is a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permink/pseuds/permink
Summary: Thor gets something wrong, but in a way he was right.In which Peter is not Tony’s son, but Thor thinks he is.





	In a way, Thor was right.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! ive been sitting on this one for a while, as i had written it at 1am on my iphone's notes.

In a way, Thor was right.

Peter frowned at the piece of technology in his hands. Why couldn’t he get this damn thing to work? Goddamnit, tech. Cooperate for once in your goddamn life! Life? Wait… does it count as life?

Hmm, maybe if he smacked it a few times, like a remote it would start working again.   
Eh, worth a shot.

He smacked it once, and then twice. Nothing. He wound up to smack it a third time, and when he did, it flew straight out of his hands, and skid across the floor. It slid to a stop in front of a pair of beat-up dress shoes. Oops. Guess he used too much power.

‘Hey, Pete. Thor needs you down in the lounge. Something about a card for Pepper.’

Pepper was currently sick in the medbay. She had gotten the flu a few days ago, and it took the entire Avengers team and some to wrestle her down into a bed. God that woman is a workaholic.   


Peter looked up to the face the beat up dress shoes belonged to. It was Bruce. 

‘Um, can it wait? I’m really busy right now, Dr Banner.’ 

Bruce shrugged. ‘Probably. Also, stop calling me that. It’s Bruce to you.’   


‘Yeah, and it’s sweetiepie if it’s Nat.’ Peter retorted, before realising who he’s talking to and slapping his hand over his mouth, eyes widening.

The scientist laughed. ‘Don’t let Nat hear you.’ He turned to the door.

‘Oh, and from past experience, smacking the tech a few times won’t make it work. Trust me’ Bruce picked up the piece of tech on the floor in front of him and tossed it to Peter, who caught it, before walking out.   


Welp, if he was murdered right now, at least he would have spent his last moments making the Hulk laugh.   


* * *

It was way later that night, after Peter was all scienced out, that he remembered Thor. Oops.

Peter quickly headed back to his own private quarters and washed up in his bathroom before venturing out to find the local God of Thunder. Hmmm. Where could he be?

He checked the loungeroom first, as that’s where he was last. No luck.   


He checked the laundry room. No luck yet again.   


He poked his head into the kitchen, no sign of the god, but did find Clint munching on dry cereal. He mumbled something unintelligible through the crumbs. Peter just backed away slowly.    


Soon, he had checked all over the living quarters, but still no Thor. Where could he be?   


Suddenly, a thought struck him.   


He was probably in the medbay with Pepper!   


Peter walked to the elevator and got in.  ‘FRIDAY, please send me to the medbay.’   


‘Of course, Mr Parker.’   


The doors to the elevator slide soundlessly open as they reached their destination, and Peter shuddered as he walked out into the medical wing. Bad memories. Way too many broken bones and bruises. But I mean, who can blame him?  E very time he’s been here either he or someone he cares about had been seriously hurt and had needed to be stitched back together again.   


Still, he walked on, determined to find Thor. And Pepper.

Peter scanned the room, and located a sign pointing to ‘Sickness and Illnesses’

That must be where Pepper is.

He followed the sign which lead to the door.

Peter opened it, and was greeted with the sight of the Avengers (minus Clint) standing around Pepper, who was laying grumpily on a bed. Her face brightened considerably as she saw Peter enter the room.

‘Peter! How are you?’ Pepper greeted. 

‘Good, Ms Potts, but I’m not the sick one’ Peter pointed out, taking a place next to Tony.

‘Ugh, don’t even remind me. I’m completely fine, yet these idiots decide to mother me as if they don’t risk their own lives everyday.’

Bruce cut in. ‘You say that as if it’s voluntary.’

Peter chuckled at this.

‘Trust me, Ms Potts, it’ll all blow over quicker if you just do what they say.’

‘Hmm you’re probably right. Alright, if it’ll make you guys happy, I’m just going to rest my eyes for a bit. Feel free to stay and chat.’    
Peter nodded as she snuggled into the bed. Tony leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and Peter could see a hint of a smile on her face.

‘Hey spiderling. Finished all your homework?’ Tony asked as he straightened up, ruffling Peter’s hair, who scowled and ducked away. 

Everyone laughed. It was like seeing a father and son.

‘Hey Mr Stark, and yeah I got done ages ago.’

‘Uh-uh. Tony. It’s Tony.’

‘Oops, sorry Mr Sta- Tony.’ Tony raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Just at that moment, a certain bird themed, bow and arrow wielding hero crashed down from the vent above, startling a few of them. Not Peter, he had known he was coming a while ago due to his spidey senses.

‘Hey, you decided to have a party without me?’ Clint pouted, brushing the imaginary dust off him, and kicking the mangled excuse of a vent cover under the bed.

‘Yeah, every Tuesday we meet in the medbay just to throw a party without you.’ Natasha drawled without looking up, filing her nails with a small pocket knife. No one could miss the fondness in her voice as she addressed the archer.   


Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Thor. 

‘So, Mr Thor, what did you need me earlier for?’

The god smiled. 

‘I required your signature on a Get-Well card for Ms Potts. I hear they’re common courtesy here on Midgard.’   
Tony snorted. ‘Yeah well, if you’re in the medbay as much as us, you don’t GET Get Well cards. I don’t think there are even enough on earth.’

No one replied to his comment, but hey, it’s true.

‘Oh, but don’t worry. I knew you were busy and just wrote your initials down for you instead.’

Thor picked up a brightly coloured and glittery card that read ‘Get Well Soon Pepper!’ off the bedside table, and opened it. A large cloud of pink and purple glitter floated to the floor as he did so. 

Thor pointed to a certain spot on the card.

There, written in elegant script, was P.T.

Peter blinked and looked again. Nope, still the same. What.

‘Um, Mr Thor? Those aren’t my initials.’

Thor laughed, a booming and hearty laugh.  ‘Why, of course they are! Peter Tonyson!’

Oh.

He knew enough about Asgard tradition to know what that meant.  Peter blushed a deep red. Tony looked away awkwardly and crossed his arms.  Everyone else snickered.   


Thor thought Tony was Peter’s dad.    


‘Oh, um. Mr Thor, sir. My last name is Parker. As in, Peter Parker. My initials are P.P’   


Clint giggled. ‘Haha. Peepee.’   


Steve swatted him.    


‘Oh.’ Thor frowned. ‘Is Tony not your father?’

Peter could vaguely hear Tony choking at Thor’s words.

He shook his head, smiling sheepishly.

‘My deepest apologies, man of spiders. I just assumed that he was your father due to the way you two interact. In fact, it reminded me of the bond my father and I shared’ Thor said wistfully.   
‘It’s okay.’ Peter smiled. And it was.   
  
Because in a way, Thor was right.


End file.
